Madness
by KurokoKagami
Summary: Alice has been forced out of Wonderland by Peter White, who was jealous of her relationship with Blood Dupre. Now in her home in London once again, she has been deemed 'mad' because no one believes her fantastical tales of men with rabbit ears and people who killed for the fun of it, and especially the ones of a certain Mafia boss, whom she was desperately in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Alice groaned as she tumbled over the rough ground until her back was against a tree. A very familiar tree. She realized that this tree was so familiar because it was, in fact, the tree in her backyard in London.

Alice stood and looked around, brushing dirt from her dress, until she spotted a tall, white haired man with rabbit ears.

"What in the bloody hell have you done, Peter!? You can't just kidnap me like that. Again!" She yelled.

Peter looked at her blandly. "It's for your own good, Alice. You just don't belong in Wonderland. I'm terribly sorry I ever disrupted your life by bringing you here. It was a mistake, driven by my love for you," Peter stepped toward the large hole that remained in the ground, "but I was blinded. So now you can continue your life normally, and forget about Wonderland." He looked away.

"But Peter I don't want normal. I want adventure, to wonder what each new day will bring. I don't want this life, where everyday is the same. And I," Alice looked away, blushing, "I need Blood. Is that why you really brought me here? Because you're jealous of him?"

Peter stiffened and said sharply, "Enough of this Alice! You can't love him. And even if you really do, you'll never see him again after I leave. The only way into Wonderland is to be brought there by a roleholder. So, Alice, this is goodbye for good. I'll give your regards to Blood."

With that, Peter stepped over the ledge and dropped into the rabbit hole. Alice lunged, and hit the hard ground just as the hole closed up. Trapping her in the real world.

Alice dropped to her knees, her fisted hands pressed into her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, tears for her friends,whom she missed already, and for her bed in her room at the Hatter's Mansion. And... him.

His pitch black hair and his sarcastic smile. His top hat and his way of making her smile without trying. The way he kissed her. All of her memories of him rolled through her mild like an avalanche, pounding her brain and making the tears stream faster.

"That damned rabbit!" she sobbed.

She didn't know how long she sat there, sobbing. Only when she heard the rustling of skirts on the dry grass did she look up. There stood her two sisters, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Lorina...? Emma..?" Alice asked, sniffling.

"ALICE!" they screamed, delicately throwing themselves at her.

"Oh, Alice, where have you been? We've missed you so much!" cried Loretta.

"I've been... in the most fantastic place." said Alice.

"Oh mother and father will be ecstatic to find out you're back!" said Emma.

Lorina picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. "Yes, let us go back! What great fortune has befallen us!"

Alice fidgeted in her seat and forced herself not to scratch her arms encased in the itchy fabric of her new dress.

"Alice, sit up straight!" snapped her mother.

Alice complied, glaring at her mother.

"Oh don't give me that. You've brought this on yourself." her mother said.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Bethridge Insane Asylum. A fat, bald man hobbled over to the carriage, offering his hand to Alice. She ignored it and stepped out onto the cobbled stone road. She, in fact, ignored everyone on her way into the building, as well as on the trip to her room, and any questions the doctors asked her.

Alice couldn't believe that her sisters had betrayed her.

She told them everything, all of her adventures in Wonderland, about the Queen of Hearts, and Ace, and Peter. She finally, tearfully, told them about her boyfriend, Blood Dupre.

And although they seemingly believed her at first, here she was, in an insane asylum.

Doctor Willingston walked into her small, damp room, and approached her. She sat on a cot, her head down, staring at the grimy floor.

"Now Alice, I would like you to answer these questions truthfully, as they will help my deciding what procedures you should have. Now, where have you been all these years?"

"I've been in Wonderland."

"Alright. Now this 'Wonderland'. Is this a real place, or a make believe place?"

"It's as real as you and me."

"Good good. Now, who is Blood Dupre?"

"Blood..." Alice whispered.

"What's that dear?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"See now that wasn't to hard. Now I know just how to fix you."

"What?" Alice asked,"I'm not crazy! There is nothing wrong with me, nothing to fix!" Alice, for the first time since arriving at the asylum that morning, was afraid.

She had heard the rumors about this place. About the screams that echoed through the halls. She had heard about how the patients were rarely seen again, and the ones that were released were never quite the same.

"You, Alice Liddell, have thought up an imaginary 'Wonderland' with imaginary characters, who happen to be almost all male, to satisfy your need for attention. You are the middle child, so it's not unheard of. But to go as far as claiming that you are in a committed relationship with one of these figments- a mafia boss for Christ's sake- is absolutely unacceptable," he said looking her over.

Alice jumped up from her cot. "But it was real! It IS real! I didn't make it all up. Blood is probably making a rescue plan right now. He WILL come for me, and you WILL see that he IS real!" Alice shouted.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Doctor Willingston. "This foolishness stops now!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. They stopped at a door with a sign on it which read 'blood letting'.

Alice began to struggle against the large hand wrapped around her wrist as her captor began unlocking the door. The doctor turned around and swiftly slapped her across the face.

He yanked her into the room and slung her on a cold metal table. There were already other doctors in the room. They strapped her down and injected her with liquid sliding through her veins like ice.

Alice couldn't move, but she was fully conscious as the scalpel was drawn down her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood glanced out his window. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Alice had been gone for over four time changes. He knew she wasn't the sort to get lost like Ace, and a quick visit to the Clock Tower couldn't have taken more than two time changes.

Blood stood sharply from his chair, sending it flying backwards into the wall. He walked over and grabbed his coat and top hat, putting them on quickly. As he exited Hatter's Manor he shouted, "Elliot, I'm going out for a bit."

* * *

Blood didn't like the walk through the woods to the Clock Tower, and he especially didn't like that Alice made the trip on more than one occasion. There was something about the trees, the strange way the leaves rustled, and they seemed to almost _talk_.

Blood shuddered as the Clock Tower finally came into view. He could never figure out why Alice liked the place so much, even after finding out that Julius, the Clock Maker, was like a mortician of sorts.

Blood almost didn't bother to knock, but remembered Alice, and rapped lightly on the door. A moment later the door creaked open and Julius was standing in the doorway.

"Good you're here. Please come in. I have some urgent news."

Blood walked in and he and Julius sat at a small round table.

"First, though," Blood said, "I would like to know where Alice is."

Julius sighed, "That's just what I wanted to tell you. Alice isn't here."

Blood tensed up. "Then where the hell is she?"

"Peter has kidnapped her." Julius said softly.

Blood's face almost immediately hardened, and his teeth clenched. "Where... did he take her?" He hissed through his teeth.

"That I don't know. I sent Ace out to catch him, but Ace being Ace, he's probably lost in the woods somewhere." Julius sighed.

Blood looked at the man and noticed that he looked different than his normally clean-cut self. He hadn't realized it when he first arrived, but his hair was free from its normal pony-tail, and was loose and rumpled over his shoulders. His glasses were crooked on his nose and one of the lenses was cracked. He was bleeding from various bullet graze wounds.

Julius felt himself being mentally examined and said, "The work of Peter's 'Knight's of Heart'. They put up a god fight, and I'm not sorry to say that none of them made it, and I took great pleasure in smashing their clocks to pieces.

But Blood, forget about this, you must save Alice. I'm afraid she's in grave danger. There's no telling what was going through that idiotic rabbit's head. Go Blood, go to heart castle, find Peter, and then find Alice. I sense that something terrible will soon happen."

Blood stood, "Yes I must hurry. Alice needs me, and it is imperative that I save her. Thank you, Clock Maker."

Julius just nodded at him. "Hurry."

* * *

"Elliot, Dee, and Dum, into my room. Now." Blood ordered as he strode purpousfully into Hatter Mansion.

"What is it Boss?" said Dee. "We been bad?"

"No, I have much more on my mind than your foolishness." Blood snapped.

Elliot entered the room then. "So what's up boss? What urgent news do you have to tell us?"

Blood got straight to the point. "Alice has been kidnapped."

"Whaaat? Big sis got taken? By who? Can we kill them?" Dee and Dum said.

Blood explained quickly that Peter had taken her, and that he didn't kbow where.

"Elliot, you will accompany me to Heart Castle, and my dear sister and I will 'question' the Prime Minister himself. Dee and Dum, you will stay here and guard the mansion. Don't let anyone in. Kill them if they refuse to comply."

"Yes boss!" Dee and Dum hurried out of the room.

"Let's go then, Elliot."

* * *

Blood stormed into Heart Castle, Elliot and Vivaldi on his heels. The look on his face was murderous. All of the servants scurried to press themselves into the shadows. In his hand he held a machine gun.

They reached the Prime Minister's room and Blood lifted his leg and swiftly kicked the door, next to the knob. The wood cracked as the door was kicked in. "Elliot, guard the door." He said as he entered the room.

Inside Peter was lounging on his spacious bed, feet crossed at the ankles. When he glanced up and caught the look on Blood's face, his face split into a slow smirk.

"Lost something, Hatter?"

Blood walked, slowly, over to the bed followed by Vivaldi. Then he grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt with one hand and began punching him with the other. Blood then wrapped his hand around Peter's neck, picked him up, and rammed him up against the wall.

"Where. Is. She?" He ground out.

Peter barked out a laugh, turned his head, and spit blood on the carpet. "Why, I'm not sure who you mean? Why don't you describe her-" Peter was cut off by Vivaldi's small fist connecting with his jaw.

"You WILL tell us where Alice is or we will rip out your clock and grind it to dust ourselves!" She shouted.

Blood grinned maniacally. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Well, rabbit?_ WHERE IS SHE-"_

Blood's hand spasmed and he dropped the white rabbit as he and Peter both clenched their left arm. Blood fell to his knees.

"What is this?" Blood's voice was strangled as more pain shot up his other arm and down his calves. He turned to Peter, who was squirming on the floor. _"What have you done?"_

"H-heart m-medicine ." Peter choked out.

Blood was confused for a moment until he realized: both times Alice entered Wonderland the Medicine of Heart had been forced down her throat. Which meant that he and Peter had ingested a very small amount of it as well. They were bound to Alice by the Medicine of Heart.

"What does this mean? TELL ME!" Screamed Blood.

"It means," said Vivaldi, "that your heart and Alice's heart are bound. So you and Peter can feel her pain. And right now, Alice is feeling torturous pain."

Knowing that his love was feeling this great pain made the cold hearted mafia boss's face cloud over with rage. How dare anyone lay a hand on Alice. He was sure his heart would shatter. Blood stood, his movements jerky. His mouth was set in a firm line, and he looked ready to kill.

Peter sat up as well. "I n-never thought something such as this would happen. I just couldn't take her looking at _you_ with those eyes."

"Just tell us where you took her Peter." Blood growled.

Peter looked ashamed. "I returned her to her own world. She's in London. I had hoped she would forget, but it seems I was wrong."

Blood nodded, picked up his gun, and slammed it down on Peter's head. He turned to Vivaldi, and Elliot had paused from guarding the door to look at him.

"Let's go get my Alice back."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I made a few changes to this chapter. Also sorry it took so long to update. Studying for finals and all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's head lolled over the edge of her cot. She groaned loudly at the pounding in her head. And every pulse point in her body.

She had been cut, electrocuted, and occasionally hit across the face. The first night, Alice cried. She cried in pain both mental and physical. She cried out for Blood to help her, anyone to help her. She cried until she realized that that was exactly what they wanted. So she stopped crying. Refused to.

Alice sat up and rubbed her fists across her eyes, yawning. She winced at the stretching of her slapped-sore cheeks. She continued sitting on the thin, stale mattress, staring at her favorite spot on the wall, where she could see the faintest ray of sunlight shining through.

She didn't know how long she sat there just _sitting._ Then she heard the door being unlocked, and watched it slide open. She regarded the figure with wariness, mixed with hate.

"Good morning, Alice." greeted the doctor.

"Doctor Willingston. How horrible to see you," she replied.

"Now now, Alice, no need to be cross. Today will be a great day for science. We will be administering a new test on you. Now come along." he said and unlocked the manacles connecting her to the wall.

* * *

Doctor Willingston dragged Alice once again down the long hall that echoed screams and pain. Her ankle chain dragged across the cold ground, her bare feet slapping the concrete.

They reached the door at the end of the hall. There was no sign on this door, but the floor seemed colder in front of it, and when she looked down she realized that in addition to being cold, the hard floor was also wet.

When the door was opened, Alice recoiled in shock. The room contained large silver tubs filled to the brim with water. Ice filled water. Alice backed up, shaking her head wildly, but the doctor paid her no mind and quickly dragged her by her hair over and into the ice bath.

Alice screamed as she was hauled over he edge of the tub. The shock of cold water made her gasp, breathing in water as she did. She shot up, head out of the water, coughing and gasping. She managed a short intake of breath before her head was forced back under the water. Alice splashed and struggled against the doctor, the cold seeping into her skin.

The hand yanked her up by her hair and she breathed for a moment before being once again submerged in the icy water. Alice could see the edges of her vision darkening, and felt instant relief. At least she would be out when she died.

* * *

Blood walked down the long driveway of the Liddell home, accompanied by Elliot, Vivaldi, Ace, Dee, Dum, Boris, and surprisingly, Julius. He had gotten instructions from a very reluctant woman at the local tea shop-which Blood vowed to revisit someday-and after being very persistent she gave him the directions.

The group reached the house, and Blood insisted they stay behind so as not to frighten the residents. As he approached the door, he thought of Alice. He would be getting to se the place where his beloved grew up, without her no less, and the mafia boss had to admit that he was a little nervous.

Pushing the jitters aside, he knocked sharply three times with the handle of his cane. Almost immediately the door opened.

"Yes how may I help you-" the greeting was cut off with a strangled cry.

Blood looked at the girl-or rather _woman-that opened the door. _She largely resembled Alice, but was dressed rather heavily in comparison to Alice's short sleeved dress. Her brown hair curled in the front and her cheeks were blood red.

"S-Sensei..?" she stuttered.

Blood's jaw clenched at the reminder that he looked like Alice's ex, who had been cheating on her with her own sister.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. My name is Blood Dupre, and I'm here for Alice."

The woman at the door went stock still and white as a sheet. She then attempted to close the door. Blood wouldn't stand for that, and quickly pushed the door open and strode into the room. The rest of his crew followed behind him, muttering quick hellos to Lorina, who stood in shock at the door.

Blood found himself in the living room, where a very wide eyed man and woman sat reading papers.

"Once again my name is Blood Dupre. I will only say this one time, so listen clearly. Where. Is. Alice?"

Mr. and Mrs. Liddell stared for a moment, looking at Blood in his Hatter's coat and hat. Then they began to laugh.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who set this up?" asked Mr. Liddell.

Blood sighed inwardly. "Elliot, come in here for a minute."

The couples laughter died out when they saw the bunny eared man walk in.

"B-but you c-can't be real." Sputtered Mrs. Liddell.

Blood laughed, a wicked grin on his face. "Oh he's real alright. And my anger is real as well," his smile twisted into a snarl, "And if you do not tell me where Alice is, I will show you just how real it is."

"Alice is...she's in a mental institution. We thought she was mad. Looney." Said Lorina, appearing behind him.

Blood felt an eeriness pierce his heart and then a sharp pain on every one of his pulse points. He drew in a strangled breath and said, "Elliot. They're at it again." He clutched his elbows and his hand shot up to cup his cheek as is began aching.

Mr. and Mrs. Liddell and Lorina looked at him startled. "What's wrong with him?" Lorina cried.

Elliot sighed. "It's Alice. They're sort of... bonded. He can feel her pain, and right now she's in an awful lot."

Mrs. Liddell eyed him skeptically. "Surely you can't expect us to believe-" Blood let out a deep yell of pain, and then slumped on the floor.

Mr. Liddell grimaced. "I-I didn't know that she would be in so much pain. They said the treatments would be virtually painless."

Elliot hoisted Blood over his shoulder. "They lied."

* * *

Alice was on the edge of consciousness. She could feel herself slipping farther and farther away, until she wasn't floating in ice water any more.

She was just floating.

She saw faces float in the thick blackness. Vivaldi, Dee and Dum, Elliot. Then she saw Blood. Seeing his face, even imagining him, made her heart wrench.

* * *

Blood struggled to remain consious. Even though his lungs were functioning quite correctly, the only thing his mind was telling him was that he was drowning.

Elliot and and Ace dragged him into the insane asylum where Alice was no doubt in grave danger. They busted through the doors and Dee and Dum grabbed the receptionist, pulling out their guns, grinning evilly. "We are looking for an Alice Liddell."

The receptionist shook, opening her schedule book full of rooms and names of insane people. "A-Alice Liddell is scheduled for an ice bathing. R-room 109, s-s-so down that hall," she pointed to her left, "And the last door on the left."

The twins grinned. "Thanks!" They said simultaneously, and Dum hit her over the head with his gun.

Elliot and Ace dragged Blood, spluttering and gasping, down the hall. Suddenly he went stock still. He stood in his own, brushing off the two men holding him up, and shot down the hall. The others followed not far behind.

Blood reached the door at the end of the hall. The air was cold and the floor was wet. When he grabbed the knob, he heard a wet thump on the other side. He threw open the door...

And fell to his knees.

Alice lay, hair and dress sodden, on the hard floor. Her skin was translucent and white, her lips and eye lids tinged blue. A wide man in a blood stained lab coat stood over her, knife in hand. Blood felt Elliot surge from behind him, tackling the large man to the floor. Ace entered as well, sword in hand one minute, in the doctors gut the next.

Blood scrambled forward on his hands and knees, gathering Alice in his arms, wrapping her in his coat. Vivaldi crouched and slapped his hands away, laying Alice flat on the floor.

"Vivaldi, what do you think you're-"

The Queen of Hearts sighed. "She was drowning you idiot. You must give her CPR."

Blood looked at her confused.

Vivaldi grabbed her brother's hand and placed it on Alice's face. "Pinch her nose, tilt back her head, and give her the kiss of life. Breath into her. Bring her back."

Blood gently pinched Alice's nose. With his other hand he lifted her chin, angling her head back. He pressed his mouth to hers and blew mouthful after mouthful of air into Alice's limp frame. She began shuddering, and Blood drew back as she coughed water out of her lungs. She breathed shakily, and tears spilled onto her cheeks.

Blood drew her to him, and stood, cradling her in his arms. Sobs wracked her body, and he held her tighter. He whispered in her ear. "It's going to be alright. Sweetheart, stay with me." He looked over at Elliot and Ace, who were standing near the doctor, who was still breathing, despite being run through by Ace's sword. "Make him suffer for what he's done."

Blood walked out of the room, holding tight to Alice, who was looking at him with heavily lidded eyes. "Is there something on my face, young lady?"

Alice reached up and touched his cheek. "You just...you can't be real. I just...can't believe...you're really here..."

He pressed a small kiss to her lips. "Believe it." he said, walking down the hall.

Dee and Dum ran up. "Big sis big sis!" They said.

"Boys, I have a job for you." He nodded at the receptionist. "Get her keys and free the prisoners here. I want them all gone."

The twins saluted him. "Yes Boss!"

* * *

Blood and Vivaldi made their way down the street toward the Liddell house, wanting nothing more than to be out of that world and back in their own territories. The chilly evening air whipped at Blood's coatless back, but he knew that it was keeping Alice warm, so he didn't mind the cold too much. Alice, on the other hand, looked like death. Her eyes were almost fully closed, and he didn't feel that her falling asleep in this state. Her hair being soaked out in the winter weather would surely cause her to catch cold, and being in the cold water so long had caused her heart rate to slow significantly.

Alice snuggled herself into Blood's wet chest, and he pulled her impossibly closer. He had almost lost her for real this time. His eyes widened when he realized that this must be how Alice feels every time he and everyone else gets in a fight and almost dies. Her fingers twist and grip his shirt and he whispers, "We're going back, Alice. My Alice, we're going back to Hatter's Mansion."

When they reach Alice's home, they don't bother going in the house. Instead they head around, and stand by the tree in the back yard. There was a clatter at the back porch, and Blood and Vivaldi look up to see Alice's sister running toward them. Her dress and hair forgotten, she runs through the dirt, and Blood is surprised to see that she's bare foot.

"What...what happened to my sister? What happened to Alice?"

"A new form of torture." said Elliot as he, Ace, De and Dum walked up.

Blood stated, "We took care of it. We're leaving though. Now."

"I-I understand. Mother and father thought Alice to be insane for the stories she told. But she was so sure that they must be true. I only regret that I didn't believe her enough to save her."

Blood nodded. "Not your fault. Theirs."

"Here." Lorina unclasped a golden necklace hanging around her neck. On the end was a round, ornate locket. "Give it to Alice when she gets better. Tell her...tell her I'll always have her in my heart."

Blood took the locket, tucking it safely in the pocket of his shirt. "Now go, before the authorities show up."

Blood nodded again, and spared a small smile toward the girl. Then a large hole opened in the ground a few feet away. Blood took one last look at the house, ran, and leapt into the hole.

The others followed suit, the hole in the ground closed up, and they were gone.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**SOOO sorry it took so long, had finals and winter break was soo uninspiring. I'll have the next one up probably next week, and I plan on starting Legend of Zelda fic tonight. So look forward to it.**


End file.
